Yukata
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Ellas iban bonitas. Pero ella era simplemente hermosa. One-shot nochevieja
1. Chapter 1

Ranma miró discutir a su prometida con sus hermanas por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía enfrascado en su comida. Suspiró después de terminar de masticar la última porción de sushi, agotado mentalmente y notando como empezaban a dolerle los oídos.

El caso era que la menor de la familia había soltado inocentemente durante la cena que ese año no vestiría una yukata para el festival de omisoka de la próxima noche cuando Nodoka le preguntó cuál vestiría.

Nabiki y Kasumi reaccionaron como si hubiese dicho que estaba pensando en suicidarse saltando de un puente. Entre los gritos de las dos hermanas menores y los reproches de la mayor alegando que era un tradición familiar, su madre intentaba sin mucho éxito calmar a las tres chicas y los dos hombres de la familia negaban con la cabeza exagerados diciendo que ya no se respetaban las tradiciones.

Al ojiazul le corrió una gota de sudor por la sien pensando que la situación se estaba empezando a descontrolar. Miró la cara roja de coraje de su prometida a su izquierda que se defendía alegando que no era para tanto. Ranma se alegró de por una vez no ser el objetivo de la furia de la peliazul mientras le daba la razón en su mente. No llevar un yukata esa noche no era razón para armar tanto escándalo. Por supuesto, una parte de su cabeza, escondida en lo más profundo de sus torpes sentimientos, se sintió algo decepcionado de que pasase una de las pocas oportunidades de verla enfundada en el tradicional vestido que realmente le sentaba demasiado bi…

Ranma sacudió las cabeza sonrojado viendo por dónde iban sus pensamientos dirigiendo su cabeza bruscamente al lado contrario donde estaba Akane.

-¡No voy a llevarlo porque no quiero! ¡Es incómodo y se acabará rompiendo igualmente! ¡Se acabó la discusión!

La familia se quedó muda ante las palabras de la menor de la familia mientras esta se levantaba para salir a paso fuerte de la sala.

Las hermanas se miraron con la cabeza baja. Quizás habían comprendido que habían exagerado al fin.

Nabiki se alisó el cabello delicadamente mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa baja clavando su afilada mirada de pronto en el chico frente a él.

La familia se miró entre ellos confundidos y temerosos de las intenciones de la negociante de la casa.

Ranma tragó saliva asustado al notar la mirada calculadora de la chica, después de mirar hacia el pasillo por donde Akane había desaparecido echando humo.

Miró a los lados buscando posibles vías de escape antes de que Nabiki hablase.

-Vaya…, así que era culpa tuya cuñadito…

Ranma parpadeó confuso con la boca abierta.

-¿...Qué?

-Ya sabes, la idea del yukata. Es por ti.

-¿Cómo...?-soltó arqueando una ceja sin ver por dónde se metía él en ese tema ni cómo iba a salir.

-Ha dicho que no se lo pondrá por que acabará rompiendose-le recordó con obviedad.

Kasumi la miró abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Pues claro…-murmuró llevándose una mano a la mejilla mirando de la misma forma a Ranma.

El chico alternó la mirada entre las hermanas aún más extrañado que antes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-se defendió Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

-Agh…-bufó la mediana rodando los ojos- Sí que eres cortito Ranma-kun. La yukata acabará rompiéndose por las peleas con tus autoproclamadas prometidas y el demás circo que siempre te rodea. Exactamente igual que en el festival del año pasado. Hubo que tirar el yukata.

¡Pues claro! ¡Era eso!

Ranma chasqueó la lengua molesto al darse cuenta. No lo llevaría por su culpa. Por todo el torbellino de caos a su alrededor.

Se llevó una mano a la frente pensando en la boba de su prometida.

-Así que ya estás moviendo el culo para convencerla de no romper esta tradición.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta tontería del yukata, por cierto?- preguntó mientras se levantaba a punto de ir a buscar a la peliazul.

-¡No es una tontería!-espetó Nabiki inclinándose hacia delante estampando las palmas en la mesa.

Kasumi la miró de soslayo asintiendo antes de explicarle con su natural tranquilidad al chico.

-El omisaka es una noche muy especial en esta familia, sobre todo para Akane-chan- esbozó una melancólica sonrisa- Nuestra madre siempre la ayudaba a escoger y ponerse la yukata. Se podían pasar horas probándose ropa antes del festival. Cómo se divertían…- dijo riendo suavemente echándole una mirada a su padre, que había empezado a llorar exageradamente- Lo repetían todos los años, como una tradición. Hasta que…, bueno…ya sabéis…-terminó murmurando mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ranma la miró algo sorprendido. Así que la tradición de llevar siempre yukata en nochevieja no era una cuestión de estética, más bien era una cuestión sentimental, un recuerdo de su madre. Sus ojos se opacaron levemente, tristes, al pensar que él y sus tonterías habían roto esa tradición.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió a zancadas de la habitación y subió los peldaños de dos en dos decidido a arreglar el asunto.

Se detuvo de pronto acobardado frente a la puerta con el patito de madera que tanto conocía. Miró dudoso el suelo y a los lados. Probablemente la familia entera estaría apiñada en las escaleras con el oído puesto, pero eso no le importó lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Levantó la mano de repente decidido, sacando su valor, y tocó suavemente.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar alzando confundido una ceja. Había oído claramente desde el piso de abajo el portazo que dio la chica. Quizás estaba demasiado enfadada, al punto de ignorarlo.

Tocó con más fuerza.

-¿Akane?

Frunció el ceño mientras su instinto protector surgía sin que pudiese detenerlo. Probablemente Akane solo le estaba haciendo rabiar como siempre haciendo como que no escuchaba nada, pero conociendo su desastrosa suerte, se imaginó lo peor.

-Akane-repitió alzando la voz.

Sin perder más tiempo agarró el pomo con fuerza mientras su ceño se hundía más, y abrió rápidamente.

Una helada brisa lo recibió sacudiendo las cortinas translúcidas de la ventana abierta, refrescando la habitación, obviamente vacía. Una mueca entre la molestia y la preocupación se formó en sus labios mientras avanzaba a

hacia el centro del dormitorio perfectamente ordenado. Se rascó la cabeza mirando a los lados como si por arte de magia la chica fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro.

Se acercó a la ventana haciendo que la brisa resolviese su negro flequillo. Levantó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo salpicado por estrellas encaramándose al marco antes de pegar un espectacular salto hacia el tejado rechinante de la casa. Si no fuese el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón,modestias aparte, ya hubiera acabado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor con el cuello roto.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el leve viento le despejase la cabeza antes de salir corriendo por toda la ciudad gritando como un loco el nombre de su prometida.

Chasqueó la lengua mascullando una maldición al aire y se agachó levemente para coger impulso, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese levantar los pies de las tejas, una familiar voz lo interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

Ranma agitó los brazos nervioso para no caer dolorosamente del tejado únicamente sujetado por sus pies en el borde. Cómicamente doloroso.

Suspiró aliviado al conseguir estabilizarse y alejarse del borde para girarse furioso hacia la chica, que descansaba tranquilamente sentada sobre las tejas con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

-¿¡Has estado ahí todo el tiempo!?-le gritó ofuscado acercándose a ella en dos escasos y gigantes pasos.

-Pues sí-respondió sin inmutarse encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Era retórico!

El chico se dejó caer impotente junto a la chica con un bufido.

-¿Para qué has subido?-preguntó después de un rato de silencio Akane.

-¿Y para qué has subido tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Y yo segundo.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes acercando sus rostros achicando los ojos antes de romper en carcajadas.

-Subí para buscarte-dijo el chico posando disimuladamente la mirada en el sonriente rostro de Akane. El infierno se helaría antes de que lo admitiese en voz alta, pero adoraba verla sonreír, incluso un poco más que verla sonrojada y molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo qué porqué?-la miró confuso como si él fuera el que se había vuelto loco de repente.

-¿Es por lo del yukata?- dijo girándose hacia él frunciendo levemente los labios- Ya se lo dejé bien clarito a mis hermanas-terminó levantando la voz.

-Sí, sí...-Ranma pensó por primera vez antes de abrir su bocota y arruinarlo todo- Es que...No quiero que rompas una tradición de tu...de tu madre, por mi culpa.

Akane se sorprendió levemente abriendo mucho los ojos. Primero pensando en la tradición de su madre que debían haberle contado sus hermanas. Segundo en que el chico había admitido su culpa con una delicadeza impropia de él.

-No es culpa tuya-murmuró después de unos momento de silencio en los que Ranma ya se había encogido sobre sí mismo preparándose para el golpe.

El chico levantó la cabeza menos temeroso y algo más confundido.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que es culpa mía! Cada vez que te pones uno acaba hecho pedazos por mis peleas y mis estupideces. Normal que ya no quieras ponerte uno…

-Ranma, no…

El chico la cortó antes de que continuase con una determinación impactante.

-Pero eso sigue sin ser razón para no ponértelo. Sé que es importante para tí, así que esta vez haré lo que esté en mi mano para que nada ni siquiera te roce.

Ranma acabó su improvisado y corto discurso con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el pecho como si acabase de hacer un juramento, mientras la peliazul lo miraba asombrada sin creérselo todavía.

-¿Es enserio, Ranma? ¿Te tomarías todas esas molestias? ¿Por mí?

El chico entreabrió los ojos sonrojado casi apunto de echarse atrás, pero al ver la sonrisa enternecida y los ojos brillantes de Akane, no pudo hacerlo.

-Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mí.

La noche siguiente, los varones de la casa esperaban impacientes acompañados por las autoprometidas de Ranma a las mujeres al pie de las escaleras, listos para irse al festival al que acudiría toda la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta mi yukata, Ran-chan? Lo escogí especialmente pensando en tí.

El chico miró de soslayo la encantadora y emocionada sonrisa de su amiga de la infancia colgada incómodamente de su brazo, y se obligó a sonreír y asentir educadamente provocando el fuerte sonrojo de la cocinera, que sonrió exageradamente dándole un amistoso y sin querer fuerte manotazo al chico en el brazo como si le hubiese dicho que aquella misma noche no le iba a dar tregua en la cama.

Con las risitas tontas de Ukyo de fondo que alisaba coquetamente su traje verde oliva, llevó su mirada dudoso a la china colgada pegajosamente a su otro brazo, que le sonreía abiertamente dejando ver gran parte de su delantera gracias a su para nada discreto yukata morado y rojo.

Ranma rodó los ojos aburrido de la situación.

-¿A que el mío es más hermoso, airen? -preguntó pegandose más si se podía con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa seductora en sus labios pintados con carmín. La voz exageradamente aguda de la china comenzaba a agobiarle más de lo habitual.

-Ay señor…-susurró negándose internamente a responder a eso por su salud y la de la vieja casa.

Antes de que las chicas empezasen otra batalla por ver cuál de las dos iba más bonita, las dos hermanas mayores de la casa y la madre del pelinegro bajaron por las escaleras hablando animadamente.

Ranma suspiró una vez más esa noche al no ver a su prometida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Soun se le adelantó.

-¿Dónde está Akane, Kasumi?

El panda tras él sacó un cartel con su familiar sonido de acompañamiento.

"¡Que baje ya! ¡Tengo hambre!"

Ranma le dio un zape a su padre haciendo que casi cayese sobre su futuro suegro mientras Kasumi respondía con su habitual sonrisa.

-Akane-chan está vistiéndose todavía-explicó provocando un suspiro cansado en conjunto mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta con Nabiki y Nodoka detrás- Escogió el yukata a último momento y aún se está preparando.

Ranma observó confuso cómo se ponían tranquilamente unas sandalias y abrían la puerta.

-Dijo que nos fuésemos adelantando-aclaró la mediana con una sonrisa astuta al ver la cara de su futuro cuñado.

-Pero…

No pudo decir nada más antes de que las dos chicas encaramadas a él prácticamente lo arrastraran hacia la calle.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos. Pero le recibió de nuevo una calle vacía y oscura tenuemente iluminada por las farolas. Ni rastro de Akane.

Volvió la vista al frente, frustrado. Quería haberse quedado en la casa y esperarla, pero por supuesto no pudo.

Su humor no mejoró al ver la animada discusión de sus otras "prometidas" unos metros delante de él.

Rodó los ojos revolviéndose el flequillo con una mano para despejarse. Durante los últimos tramos había ido quedándose cada vez más atrás sin que nadie de la familia ni las otras dos entrometidas se dieran cuenta, hasta que sus padres y su tío que encabezaban el grupo ya casi eran dos borrones en la noche. Ralentizó su paso de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul oscuro. Por suerte las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas en herir a la otra que ni se acordaron de él.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya se encontraba completamente solo en las calles de Nerima, ni siquiera se escuchaba el murmullo de los gritos de la amazona y la cocinera que hacía un rato que había dejado atrás. Fue realentizando su paso al darse cuenta hasta pararse para mirar a su alrededor. Detuvo su vista en el lado contrario de la calle, en dirección al dojo.

Volvió a suspirar cuando le recibió otra calle silenciosa y vacía.

Frunció en ceño mirando al suelo enfurruñado antes de darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas a una piedrecilla en el camino.

"Esa lenta, torpe, marimacho-"

-Hey, Ranma, ¿y esa cara?

Pegó un respingo asustado dando un bote hacia atrás. Cuando le recibieron los ojos brillantes confusos de su prometida, se llevó una mano al pecho dando un sonoro suspiro.

-¡Serás boba! ¡Me has asustado!

Akane rió cerrando los ojos y el chico notó como su enfado se disipaba tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Qué haces solo?-preguntó la chica señalando a su alrededor notando la falta de peleas y risas exageradas.

-¡Encima! ¡Estaba esperándote! ¿Eres una lenta, sabías?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos con fingida molestia.

-¡Nadie te dijo que me esperases! -espetó la peliazul inclinándose hacia él con un aura roja creciendo poco a poco a su alrededor.

Ranma se encogió en su sitio temeroso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que abrir su bocota? Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la chica ya se había puesto a andar con grandes zancadas murmurando enfadada.

El chico de la trenza la miró a unos metros aún encajado en su sitio. Sus ojos cayeron en el vuelo del yukata azul oscuro con árboles de loto dibujándose en los pliegues y mangas, ciñéndose a la pequeña cintura de la cabreada Akane.

Sonrió feliz. Estaba preciosa. Y se alegraba mucho de que al final hubiese decidido seguir su tradición y confiar en él.

-¡Eh! ¡Espérame, Akane!

Y echó a correr tras de ella con una sonrisa.

El omisoka es el festival de nochevieja de Japón (según wikipedia…)

Espero que hayan disfrutado este especial de nochevieja atrasado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Hasta la próxima!

Mei-s


	2. La mujer sin sonrisa

..._...Prólogo...__ Parte 1_

"Déjamelo a mí, Akane"

"Yo me ocupo de todo, Akane"

"No permitiré que nada te roce, Akane"

Su mala imitación excesivamente aguda y cómica en su cabeza, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho, sus hombros encogidos y su ceño fruncido casi llegando a su nariz, decía a gritos que esta enfada. Oooh, enfadadísima... Estaba furiosa.

Vale que su kimono y su peinado estaban intactos, aún...Pero ese idiota...¿cómo pensaba "que nada la rozara", o lo que fuese, si estaba en la otra punta del festival, con la china y la cocinera a cada lado de sus brazos, y además con los locos hermanos Kuno rondando también por ahí?

Resopló y decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus enervantes pensamientos sobre como ahorcar a su prometido y a sus locas pretendientes, para observar a sus amigas charlando con unos chicos que se les habían acercado junto a un puesto de mochis. Las miró intentando calmarse dejar de pensar en el idiota de Ranma. Había decidido esperarlas junto a unos bancos algo alejada de la fila de puestos y juegos, buscando airearse un poco y no aguarles tanto el día con sus nervios crispados.

Destensó un poco su postura, soltando un suspiro de derrota, e intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio acercarse a sus amigas, ahora con los tres chicos desconocidos con ellas.

Mio fue la primera en adelantarse para llegar hasta Akane, con una sonrisa, tendíendole un pañuelito lleno de los mochis dulces de varios colores, mientras con la otra libre sujetaba los suyos propios.

Akane los cogió con una sonrisa a modo de gracias, pero la verdad es que se le había quitado el apetito hacía mucho.

Miró a los tres chicos, todos altos y apuestos, hablando con Yuka y Sayuri "galantemente". Rodó los ojos. Últimamente cada vez que salía con esas dos siempre acabában uniéndose unos chicos dispuestos a "conquistarlas" invitándolas o acompañándolas, y por supuesto, el tercer chico intentaba ligarla también a ella, y tenía que poner incómodas fronteras y decir entre titubeos que ya tenía un compromiso. Esperaba que esta vez como no había un "chico para ella", la dejarían en paz.

Yuka se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el brazo, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-¡Akane! -le dijo con tono de ilusión para mirar después a los tres chicos entre Mio y Sayuri-Estos son Atsuki, Daiju y Takuma-fue señalándolos de izquierda a derecha según los nombraba, mientras estos sonreían y saludaban.

Akane asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, sabiendo que no recordaría ninguno de los nombres dentro de cinco minutos, y les dijo el suyo con una sonrisa algo forzada, dando por sentado sin muchos ánimos que las acompañarían el resto de la noche.

Los tres chicos parloteaban con sus amigas, Mio intentó librarse repetidamente de uno de ellos hasta que al fin terminó deciendo que tenía novio, provocando que todo explotase con Yuka y Sayuri interrogándola sobre por qué no les había dicho que salía con alguien. Akane sonrió divertida viéndolas de reojo. Ella ya sabía sobre su "secreto", le había dicho hacía tiempo que salía con cierto desgarbado chico aficionado a las artes oscuras y las excentricidades.

Mala suerte que entonces el mismo chico que había intentado camelar a su amiga adivinadora ahora se le pegase como una mosca a ella.

No supo con quién estaba hablando. ¿Era Takumi, o Atsume...? La verdad es que poco le importaba, solo intentaba desprenderse de él. Podría haberle dicho que ella también "salía con alguien", pero esa noche no le apetecía ni nombrar al idiota del artemarcialista. Así que sonreía sumamente incómoda, con los brazos entrelazados tras su cuerpo, e inclinada hacia el lado contrario donde el chico castaño se pegaba a ella. Le estaba hablando sobre no se qué campeonato deportivo de su instituto en el que había quedado primero, pero dejó de escucharlo hacía ya unos minutos. Podría parecer grosera o borde, pero esa noche le daba igual, estaba que trinaba por el tema de Ranma, y no quería hacer otra cosa que pegarle un buen mazazo, mandarlo a volar, quitarse el kimono y acostarse en su mullida cama.

El castaño siguió parloteando, hubo un punto en el que se arremangó la camisa de su brazo izquierdo e hizo presión para mostrarle lo "musculoso" que estaba, en el que Akane ya se preguntó que de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero solo sonrió forzada, pensando que hasta ella estaba más fuerte, e intentó caminar un poco más rápido.

El chico no hacía más que arrimarse a ella cada vez que se alejaba, y Akane pensaba apartándose que si seguían así acabarían calléndose en algún momento.

Soltó un bufido reprimido.

-¿Y tú?

Akane levantó la cabeza. El tal Takami o Atsako no había hecho otra cosa que dar un monólogo sobre lo fuerte y habilidoso que era, no había dirigido su palabra directamente hacia ella hasta ahora.

-¿Eh?

El cabello corto de la chica se balanceó por el movimiento brusco de su cabeza hacia el chico castaño.

-He oído que tú también practicas deportes en el Furinkan, ¿no?- la bombillita encima de la cabeza de Akane se encendió por fin, comprendiendo el hilo de la conversación. Volvió a suspirar mientras el chico volvía a arrimarse hacia ella-¿Cuáles practicas?

-Em...-Akane decidió acabar rápido con el diálogo para volver al monólogo de nuevo-Pues..., kendo, atletismo, aikido, artes marciales estilo libre, voleibol, kárate, béisbol, kenpo, fútbol, y...kyudo.

El chico entreabrió la boca embobado, con gotas de sudor recorriendole el rostro. Él le había dicho orgulloso que practicaba baloncesto, fútbol y natación todas las semanas, y se había sentido como el rey de los deportes, y acababa de descubrir que no le llegaba a esa menuda y bajita chica ni a la suela de los zapatos. Intentó reír de forma patética, mientras Akane desviaba de nuevo la mirada, ausente.

El chico decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la peliazul descubriera que acababa de arrastrar su orgullo por los suelos, para comenzar a hablar sobre sus "durísimos" entrenamientos de fútbol.

Akane volvió a su mutismo hasta que el parloteo del castaño se convirtió solo en un molesto zumbido constante y lejano. Quería dejar de pensar en el idiota de su prometido, de verdad que quería, pero su mente era tan cabezota como ella, y acababa volviendo al mismo tema una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito.

Caminaba sin siquiera ver dónde pisaba, dejando que sus amigas por delante de ella y el loro orgulloso a su lado la guiaran por las tiendecitas del festival. No podía creer que fuera a pasar así el año nuevo. Ella ahí con esos desconocidos, sus amigas prácticamente ausentes y la cabeza bullendo de rabia, y el idiota de Ranma al otro lado de la feria con esas...esas...

"¡AAARGH!"

Apretó los puños encogiéndose sobre sí misma, y arrugó el ceño. Quiso soltar un buen grito de furia, pero se mordió la lengua no queriendo montar una escena.

-Oye~, Akane.

Levantó la cabeza hacia su amiga, que delante de ella, había ladeado la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad y la boca en "o", preparada para formular una pregunta.

Abrió los ojos inclinando la cabeza atenta a la pregunta, aliviada de que el loro deportista se callase.

-¿Esa no es la amiga de Ranma...?-dijo Yuka con curiosidad.

"Ay no..."

Mio a su lado giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, como ilusionada.

-¿Dónde, dónde?

Yuka volvió la vista hacia delante mientras Akane se adelantaba para ponerse a la misma altura que ellas, levantó el brazo haciendo que su yukata blanco revoloteara en el aire, y señaló hacia el frente.

Akane siguió su mano con la vista hasta llegar a dónde apuntaba.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Es Shampoo, no?-terminó comentando Sayuri.

La peliazul rogó a todo lo que conocía por que sus amigas se hubieran equivocado, y con lo ojos entrecerrados, casi con miedo, miró a la chica de cabello morado demasiado fácil de reconocer, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Chasqueó la lengua al notar como esta iba a persiguiendo a Ranma, que al fin hizo acto de presencia en toda la noche, gracias a su furia y a su vista que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, no apreció a ver la mueca de incomodidad y aburrimiento del chico que estaba siendo tironeado por la china de un puesto a otro como si fuera un muñeo de trapo.

-¿Son amigos tuyos, Akane-san?

Se giró hacia el chico, que la miraba expentante, con una sonrisa.

-Em...sí, algo así...-decidió responder cruzándose de brazos.

Siguió con la mirada a los dos chicos que comenzaban a estar cada vez más cerca, aún más furiosa cuando la cocinera de okonomiyakis apareció en escena, dando unos pasitos rápidos y cortitos por el kimono hacia los dos chicos. Ukyo comenzó a tironear del brazo libre del chico con una sonrisa melosa y pegajosa que le hizo jurar a Akane que jamás se pondría así por un chico. Shampoo decidida a proteger a su presa, tiró del brazo que ya tenía sujeto pegandose al cuerpo de Ranma. Parecían dos perros peleándose por su juguete nuevo...

El chico solo comenzó a tartamudear incómodo y nervioso, aunque Akane no lo alcanzó a oír desde tal distancia, se sabía de memoria lo que estaría diciendo. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente voluntad para apartarse de ellas y decirles que lo dejaran en paz?

"¡Por Dios...! ¡No puede ser tan difícil!"

La escenita de circo siguió unos minutos más, el grupo de la peliazul continuó andando, por lo que ambos "bandos" estaban apunto de encontrarse fatídicamente. Akane deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Las locas y el idiota de su prometido estaban junto a un puestecito de peces de colores, y ambas chicas pedían entre tirones que el chico les consiguiera uno de los pececitos.

-Vaya...tús amigas se ven...enérgicas-dijo el deportista algo nervioso.

"Ellas _no_ son mis amigas" Pero prefirió guardarse el veneno para ella.

Suspiró, y rezó por que su grupo pasase de largo a Ranma y las cocineras sin que estos se percataran. Podría...simplemente haber ido y haberle dado un buen mazazo a ese idiota pervertido...pero algo más...profundo, que no comprendía aún le hizo apartar la cabeza mientras pasaban por su lado a paso lento, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Pero sintió una mirada sobre ella. Y como una tonta abrió lo ojos, y giró la cabeza.

Como un flechazo los ojos entre curiosos y algo asustados tan azules como un mar en plena tormenta la atravesaron, desconcentrándola y haciéndola tropezar con una de las piedras sobresalientes del camino.

-¡Ey, cuidado...!

El tal Atsuko o Takeo la agarró del antebrazo a tiempo, y la estabilizó con una sonrisa amable, casi orgullosa por haber inmpedido que se diera de cara contra el camino de piedra.

-G-gracias-consiguió decir en voz menuda sin siquiera devolverle la sonrisa.

Esto era lo que le faltaba a Ranma.

Cuando llegaron al festival, con una prometida calmada y hasta casi encantadora, las dos autoproclamadas prometidas que habían vuelto a la carga en cuanto llegaron a la feria lo agarraron de los brazos, y prácticamente lo arrastraron lejos de su familia y los Tendo, paseandolo por puestos de comida, juegos y "planes románticos" como si fuera un perrito, además de pelear entre ellas constantemente. Estaba lejos de los demás, y de Akane.

"Le había hecho una promesa, maldita sea, y ahora pensará que la palabra de un Saotome no vale nada...que mi palabra no vale nada..."

El vaso se había prácticamente roto cuando aparecieron los locos hermanos Kuno, y Kodachi se unió al duo de acosadoras. Más que preocuparle que una loca más lo persiguiera esa noche, estaba más preocupado en el idiota vanidoso de Kuno. Ese idiota rondaba por ahí, y su prometida estaba lejos de él, a total merced de todos los locos que los rondaban. Se entretuvo durante casi dos horas en no perder de vista al pesado kendoista, arrastrándolo, nockeandolo y mandandolo a volar un par de veces, hasta recurriendo a transformarse en la chillona pelirroja para distraer al chico. Pero hubo un momento en el que todos desaparecieron en una nube de pelea, y el pelinegro aprovechó a toda pastilla en salir por patas en busca de Akane.

Tardó varios minutos, pero solo encontró a sus padres y a la familia Tendo, que le indicaron tras su pregunta "disimulada" sobre la chica, que había ido a dar una vuelta por el festival con sus amigas. Aliviado por que no estuviera sola, se marchó con una burda excusa para buscarla, pero los locos lo encontraron antes volviendo a la carga. Y así estaba volviendo al principio, con las cocineras a cada lado obligándolo a darle a probar platillos de los puestos aunque el estómago ya se le hubiera cerrado, o a ganar algunos peluches o peces dorados como recuerdo.

Y ahora, por si la noche no podía ser peor, se encuentra a su prometida en compañía de ese chico delgaducho, apartada de sus amigas. Ella no lo había visto, tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el idiota que la acompañaba, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y quiso llamar su atención. Pero un inesperado nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Al fin sus ojos hicieron contacto, y lo único que pensó Ranma es que se ganaría un buen golpe vía Akane Air Lines, pero esta tropezó con un bache en el camino. Hizo el amago de ir hacia ella como un impulso que iba más allá de sus instintos para sujetarla.

Pero el chico que la acompañaba detuvo su caída. Cogiéndola por el brazo. Tocándola. Por encima del yukata. Pero _tocándola._

Ranma sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir, y quiso ir hacia ellos y plantarle un buen puñetazo al idiota que la salvó en vez de él.

_Él_ era su prometido. Ese era _su trabajo_. _Su_ responsabilidad.

-Hey, Akane...

Intentó encontrar el tono más indiferente y despreocupado que pudo, pero aún así sonó sumamente duro y amenazante, que hasta el chico deportista que acompañaba a Akane pegó un respingo.

Akane lo miró expentante, la postura rígida, las manos en los bolsillos y el aura negra que lo rodeaba indicaba a gritos que el artemarcialista no estaba muy contento que se dijera.

Decidió cruzarse de brazos y adaptar la mirada más indiferente y helada mientras el pelinegro daba unos pasos calculados hacia ella.

-Ranma-dijo con altanería. Miró hacia atrás del chico, donde las dos cocineras la miraban directamente, con las barbillas bien altas y una mirada orgullosa, como si le restregaran por la cara que ellas habían estado con Ranma toda la noche. De pronto su temple se tambaléo al darse cuenta de que quizás tenían razón. De que quizás eran mejores que ella. Sabían cocinar, ser buenas esposas, amas de casa, sumisas, cariñosas, hermosas...Aunque puede que ella no quisiera nada de eso. Aún así, frunció el ceño con el remolino de emociones revolviéndole el estómago-Parece que te lo estás pasando muy bien-alcanzó a decir con el tono más serio que logró poner-Pero estoy ocupada con mi -agarró el brazo del chico castaño que no había dejado de hablar toda la noche. El contacto, el sonrojo evidente del castaño y la siguiente palabra de la chica no hicieron más que la rabia almacenada de Ranma terminase por explotar-_ cita_, con, em, Atsume-kun, así que si me disculpas...

Y así sin más, agarró al chico sorprendiéndolo por su fuerza y tiró de él hasta el puesto más cercano para llegar con rápidez y el más alejado de Ranma y los demás.

-Em...Akane-san, es "Atsuki"...-titubeó.

-¡Eso he dicho!

El pelinegro observó atónito como su prometida y el idiota que la miraba embobado se alejaban entre la gente hasta un puesto. La palabra "cita" aún seguía revoloteando en su caóticamente mente como a cámara lenta.

"¿Dijo..._cita_? ¿¡CITA!?"

-Um...lo lamento Ranma-kun, creo que se me olvidó comentarle a Atsuki-kun que Akane-chan y tú estáis prometidos...je je...-se disculpó nerviosa Yuka con un hilillo de voz mientras el aura entre negra y roja del artemarcialista comenza a llenar el ambiente haciendo que nadie se acercara a él.

"¡Cómo pudo olvidársele _eso_!"

Antes de que ni siquiera él mismo fuera consciente de lo que hacía, en unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba tras los dos chicos. Su prometida hablaba con el chico "alabando" sus dotes deportivos. Se giró de soslayo notando el aura intimidante de Ranma tras ellos, y mientras que ella intentó sonreírle orgullosa, el pobre Atsuki retrocedió hasta chocarse contra la mesilla del puesto de comida, claramente asustado por la cara amenazante y tétrica del chico. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no había que tener dos dedos de frente para entender que ese chico de trenza y ojos azules que helaban y su supuesto ligue de esa noche eran algo más que amigos.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó, como intentando que su voz no fuera a sonar de ultratumba, le echó una mirada asesina al castaño, y después miró a Akane, suavizando la mirada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Ejem...Akane-la chica levantó la cabeza hacia él, percatándose en ese mismo momento de lo alto (y guapo...) que era Ranma comparado con el tal Atsuko o Atsume. Algo se estremeció dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que se decía que ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas-Sayuri te llama.

Akane tuvo miedo. No por ella, ni mucho menos. Sabí perfectamente que Ranma no se atrevería ni a ponerle un dedo encima. _Jamás_.

Fue más bien un miedo ajeno, ya que sabía que Ranma podría tumbar al castaño de un solo golpe. Se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que sería una excusa para hablar con ¿Atsuki? Quizás no debería haberle dado el gusto, pero miró en dirección al grupo de sus amigas, esperándola, y la misma Sayuri levantó un brazo, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y decidió obedecer a Ranma por una vez e irse a pasos bruscos y fuertes.

Ranma sonrió ligeramente satisfecho y por dentro algo sorprendido por que Akane se hubiera ido solo dándole una mirada indiferente. Después se cruzó de brazos para acorralar a la nerviosa y asustada "cita" de su prometida.

Para Atsuki, ese chico, el doble que él y con pinta más fuerte y entrenada, sumando su mirada amenzante sacada del mismo infierno, lo único que le impulsaba a hacer era a salir por patas. Pero Ranma se acercó más y el chico se quedó plantado en el sitio.

-No sé si de verdad creerás que _mi_ prometida-dijo resaltando el posesivo-y _tú_ teníais una _cita_...pero como vuelvas a acercártele o siquiera mirarla...-dio otro paso hacia el chico, que estaba a punto de hacerse bolita en el suelo-te partiré por la mitad-declaró en tono autoritario sin cambiar su postura-¿Entendido?

Y le dirigió la mirada más amenazante y dura que pudo, esa que solo dedicaba a sus contrincates cuando luchaba. Ranma normalmente era amigable, simpático y de buen corazón. Y aunque se lo hubieran dicho a Atsuki en ese momento, no creería que ese chico de mirada endemoniada pudiera serlo ni por asomo.

El castaño asintió repetidamente cuando Ranma lo cogió de la camisa para ponerlo a su altura, repitiendo su pregunta. El chico prácticamente ya estaba hecho de gelatina.

-¡S-sí! ¡Lo he entendido! ¡De verdad que no sabía que estaba comprometida...!

Ranma lo soltó de sopetón, haciéndo que cayera de sentada, volvió a su postura inicial y esbozó un sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta al castaño.

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido...Ahora largo.

El chico se levantó como un rayo, muerto de miedo, antes de desaparecer corriendo entre la gente. Ranma por un momento hasta sintió que quizás se había pasado un poco, pero deshechó el pensamiento volviendo con su prometida y los demás, con pose despreocupada, las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Akane lo observó volver con los brazos en su pecho y los ojos entrecerrados. Había visto todo lo sucedido y la huída del chico parlanchín a toda prisa. No había oído nada, ni se imaginaba que podría haberle dicho para echar a correr de esa manera, pero tampoco planeaba preguntarle al idiota de Ranma.

Pasada la escena, el grupo, ahora añadiendo a las cocineras y al pelinegro en cabeza, había vuelto a reanudar el paseo por los puestos. Akane había ido realentizando el paso hasta quedarse la última tras Sayuri y Mio que hablaban animadas con uno de los "ligues" que quedaban. Miraba cada dos por tres al estúpido que tenía de prometido y a las dos chicas de vuelta pegadas a él por delante de Yuka y el chico rubio. Akane estaba echa completamente un caos de emociones.

La apartaba con auras asesinas del chico castaño y ahora hacia como si nada volviendo con las cocineras. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Y ella? Podría apartarse del grupo en cualquier momento y nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie la echaría enfalta.

Ahí rodeada de gente, se sintió más sola que en toda su vida. La bola de sentimientos en su garganta hizo que se detuviera en medio del camino. De repente sentía como si no pudiera dar un paso más. Miró hacia el grupo. Como sospechaba, seguían andando sin siquiera darse cuenta de ella. Por más que quiso, eso acabó por derrumbarla esa noche. Quizás se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña caprichosa y mimada querida de atención...O quizás lo fuera.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaban en una parte del festival en el que solo la rodeaban unos puestos, y el riachuelo que daba al bosque negro que rodeaba la pequeña ciudad. Suspiró temblorosa y tarde se dió cuenta de que estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar. Frunció el ceño. No. Estaba harta de sentirse así. Se limpió la cara con la ancha y larga manga del yukata que tanto había importado ese día. ¿Pero ahora que más daba? Su madre no estaba. Ya no más.

Después de limpiarse la cara no se sintió mucho mejor. Sentía como que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Giró la cabeza hacia la zona del bosque totalmente a oscuras. Quizás el sonido constante del riachuelo la calmara. O no. Pero no podía seguir viendo esa aura feliz y cálida del festival a la que no pertenecía.

Miró el corto puente estilo japonés, rojo, delgado, y de aspecto bastante antiguo. Quizás estuviera allí por que en el bosque habría un templo que ya nadie visitaba. Akane se acercó a él, y cuando puso una mano en la barandilla, esta crujió como si le hubiera echado cien kilos encima. Pero mantuvo la mano ahí.

"¿Cuando se hará todo más fácil, mamá...?"

De pronto, sintió como algo helado, parecido a una ráfaga fría de viento la acariciara de la mejilla hasta la barbilla. Levantó la vista asustada, dando un paso hacia atrás por inercia, y allí estaba. Tal y como la recordaba, con el pelo muy corto y en bucle, tan brillante como siempre, y un kimono tan blanco que relucía en la oscuridad del bosque. Parada en la otra orilla del riachuelo, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. La miraba directamente con esos ojos cálidos que la miraron hacía mucho, pero no sonreía.

-¡Joder!

Akane dio un gran salto hacia atrás sintiendo como el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento. _No_ _podía_ _ser_. Era imposible.

Tan rápido como volvió a parpadear, la mujer se esfumó tal como había aparecido.

-_¿__¡__Pero_ _qué_..._?__!_

Intentó inspirar y expirar repetidamente. La gente que se había parado ante su primer grito continuó su paseo más aprisa. Dió otros dos pasos hacia atrás, desbordada, y echó a andar con rapidez en dirección contraria a donde su grupo ya había desaparecido hacía rato. Caminó lo más rápido que el yukata se lo permitió, chocó con varias personas, pero estaba tan asusente y tan pálida que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

"_No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_...¡Es imposible...! ... ¡Oh, joder, me estoy volviendo loca...!"

Su mente avanzó atropelladamente entre alucinaciones y fantasmas hasta que volvió a chocar con alguien más. No le prestó importancia y quiso seguir andando aún sobresaltada y asustada, pero el extraño la cogió de la muñeca, poniéndola frente a él.

Ahogó un grito de molestia y sobresalto hasta que miró a su captor.

-¿Kuno?-el chico le sonrió galante sin soltarla, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer Akane era correr lejos y vomitar-Kuno, suéltame, ahora mismo. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-intentó apartarse ella misma, pero debió ser el miedo y el torbellino de emociones que era ahora mismo, pero no pudo mover su mano de su muñeca ni un ápice-¡Kuno!

-¡Oh mi bella tigresa! ¡El destino ha querido que nos encontremos esta noche!

Haciendo un pose digna de una patética obra dramática pero sin soltarla, el chico siguió ignorando sus quejidos.

-¡Ahora podremos dar nuestra cita de nochevieja como es debido! ¡Sasukee~!

Akane tragó saliva, de pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas. Se llevó su mano libre a la cabeza mientras intentaba apartar su cuerpo del del molesto kendoista. Las luces de los puestos la cegaron, y el ruido de la gente a su alrededor comenzó a taladrarle en la cabeza como sirenas.

_Estaba_ _muerta_. No podía ser ella. No podía. _No_ _podía_ _no_ _podía_ _no_ _podía_ _no_ _podía_

Alzó la mano libre, y tiró de la mano de Kuno con la mayor fuerza que pudo emplear en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca asustada. Al final su muñeca quedó libre. El chico ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y del impulso quedó sentado en el suelo. Su "tigresa" ante él, la miraba ausente, casi aterrorizada, y el idiota y sordo de Kuno estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero la chica salió corriendo.

Hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Akane ya había desaparecido entre la gente.

Continuó corriendo. Continuó corriendo hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a arder, trastabillando de vez encuando gracias al incómodo yukata y las molestas zapatillas de madera tradicionales. Quiso quitárselas para correr más rápido, pero no se atrevió a detenerse. No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni siquiera por qué corría, pero que sentía como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Y si ese algo la cogía, le pasaría algo terrible. Así que no se detuvo, con la imagen de la mujer del bosque mirándola todavía, casi con pena. Cerró los ojos y no se detuvo.

-Ya os he dicho que no lo sé-oyó una voz lejana, conocida, pero como taponada por sus pensamientos-Iba con nosotros hace diez minutos-sonaba preocupada-Se habrá detenido la muy torpe por el camino, iré a buscarla-sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Pero siguió corriendo, hasta que chocó con algo. Más bien alguien. Olía bien, a...tabaco y arce...Quiso apartarse para seguir corriendo, pero unas manos fuertes y algo huesudas la detuvieron cogiéndola de los hombros.

-¡Akane-chan!-abrió los ojos. Los había apretado tanto que ahora veía ligeramente borroso, pero alcanzó a entrever el rostro conocido de su padre-¿Qué te ocurre-

No se había dado cuenta de las cálidas lágrimas como perlas que caían por sus mejillas pálidas. Ahogó un grito, y se echó a los brazos del preocupado y asombrado hombre, y comenzó a llorar a rienda suelta.

La verdad es que no pensaba continuar esta historia , pero también sentí que no podía dejarla así y esto simplemente surgió! Iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero se me hizo tan largo intentando juntar el tema de la madre de Akane y los sentimientos de nuestros dos atolondrados

Disfrutad y esperad a la parte dos!


	3. Banco frío y manos cálidas

Las luces tintineaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas borrachas de variados colores.  
Ahí supo que seguía mareada, y tomó otro pequeño sorbo de la botellita de agua que le había pasado su hermana mayor hacía unos minutos. El agua bajó por su garganta llevándose durante unos momentos su náuseas y su temperatura febril. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

Habían estado llenándola de preguntas después de que la llevaran a sentarse en un banco algo separado del festival, que seguía con sus risas y exclamaciones divertidas, inundando la noche como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_El mundo no se va a parar por ti, Akane_" pensó de repente.

No respondió nada. De todos modos , ¿qué iba a decirles?

"_Ah, sí, he visto a mi madre muerta y he echado a correr y llorar como una demente_"

Sí. Pensarían que estaba loca, y no le apetecía mucho añadirlo a su lista.

-¿Cómo estás?

Un susurró a su lado llegó a ella. Sin abrir los ojos, distinguió el inconfundible olor a madera y lluvia inundando el aire, y la voz suave y llena de vida que había oído tantas veces. Abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo que bien. Su voz salió más débil y ronca de lo que quería.  
Sintió como Ranma la analizaba con la mirada desde sus sandalias de madera hasta su cabello revuelto que no se había molestado en volver a peinar.  
No lo vio negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza ni cerrar los ojos con preocupación, concentrada en el suelo de piedra desgastado y húmedo por la noche a sus pies.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ya le habían hecho esa pregunta. No la había respondido. Pero _esa_ era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba _él_.  
Cuando la encontraron, su prometido se había unido a las exclamaciones alteradas de si estaba bien y si alguien le había hecho algo. Él mismo había sido quien la había cargado como tantas veces lo había hecho. Se había acurrucado en su pecho fuerte con olor a lluvia y jabón, y se había dejado llevar hasta el banco en el que estaba.

Las voces habían fluido a su alrededor, llenas de preguntas, pero ella solo había agachado la cabeza y aceptado el agua que le tendió Kasumi con su eterna paciencia y sonrisa. Después de eso, decidieron dejarla sola unos minutos sola mientras se reponía, esperando ha que pudiera responder sus interrogaciones después. Akane aún los notaba mirándola unos metros más allá de ella junto a un puesto de takoyaki. Hablando de ella y probablemente discutiendo entre ellos. Podía notar como las otras pretendientes de Ranma la miraban, juzgándola y riéndose. En ese momento no le importó tanto como esperaba.

-¿Akane?

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, que descansaba sobre su regazo de tela arrugada. Se sobresaltó un poco por le contacto, dándose cuenta de que no había respondido todavía, aún pensando si debía hacerlo o no. Levantó la cabeza hacia el chico. Ese molesto, valiente y egocéntrico chico que la había acompañado, enfadado, protegido y divertido durante casi dos años, calándola y metiéndose tanto en su corazón como _nadie_ llegó ha hacerlo.  
Sus ojos la sorprendieron. Fijos en los suyos, con un brillo de preocupación y atención que no era la primera vez que había visto, pero con tal intensidad que la abrumó. Esta vez estaban tintados de un azul tan claro como un cielo de verano.

-Nada.

-¿_Nada_, eh?

Akane no se detuvo a investigar el tono subyacente molesto y frustrado de su pregunta murmurada.

Se quedaron ahí unos minutos más. En completo silencio llenado por la brisa que soplaba desde el este y los sonidos de vida del festival, con las manos aún en contacto y las caras vueltas al frente.

-¿Ha sido alguien?

La chica no notó el tono furioso y gutural que tintaba su voz.

-_Akane_-insistió elevando un poco la voz.

-No ha sido nadie.

Lo oyó suspirar con alivio, como si se quitase un peso de encima.

_"¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella?" _se preguntó inevitablemente mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Segura?

Asintió con la cabeza con desgana ganándose otro suspiro.

-¿Entonces que ha sido, 'Kane?

La pregunta fue suave y conciliadora, casi como si le hablase a un niño pequeño. Akane sintió ganas de sonreír al oír la forma en la que la llamó. No importaba que ya llevase casi un año con ese apodo. Era especial. Era _solo_ para ella. Y secretamente le encantaba. Había empezado como un intento de molestarla, y había acabado como una cosa solo de ellos.

-Ya te he dicho que nada-repitió intentando que su voz sonase segura y estable.

Sintió a Ranma mirarla de nuevo con intensidad, se encogió sobre sí misma.

-Solo ha sido...-susurró al aire-un...ataque de ansiedad.

-Ahá...-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos, un toque de incredulidad en su voz. Akane notó un frío doloroso cuando el chico apartó su mano de la suya-Un_ ataque de ansiedad_...-repitió como intentando comprender las palabras- ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-Que yo sepa un ataque de ansiedad no se da así por qué si.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?-intentó poner una nota de humor en su pregunta, pero la voz le salió ahogada.

El chico no respondió como lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Habría dicho algo como: "Más bien psiquiatra con lo loca que estás" Ella le habría golpeado llamándole idiota y todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Pero Ranma se quedó _callado_. Con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Se encogió levemente, esperando.

-¿_Qué ha pasado_, Akane? Tienes que contármelo...-insistió suavizando su voz en la última frase. Volvió a juntar sus manos, y Akane se sintió hasta aliviada por la calidez de su toque.

-Creo que...

Su voz se atascó a mitad de la frase de manera dolorosa. Cerró los ojos tragando saliva. Un suave apretón de Ranma en su mano fue suficiente para volver a la realidad.

-Creo que...que _vi_ algo...

Ranma arqueó una ceja de pura confusión.

-¿Qué, qué viste?

Otro apretón le dio fuerzas para continuar, pero no para mirarlo fijamente.

-Yo...-su voz volvió a tropezar-Y-yo...no. _No lo sé_...-soltó al fin con un suspiro.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Su figura encorvada, ojos cerrados y cabeza gacha, sumada con el rompimiento de su voz, le indicó que era el momento de detener su interrogatorio.

La atrajo hacia él, escuchando sus propios latidos desbocados en sus oídos y sus mejillas a punto de explotar. La rodeó con su brazo, soltando su mano, ahora posada en su hombro, y la empujó con suavidad hasta que su cabeza encajó con la curva de su cuello y hombro. Ranma intentó mantener la calma. Ella lo necesitaba, y él no iba a dejarla en la estocada solo por su estúpida timidez infantil. Tomó aire apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza suave de la chica. Aspirando ese olor a lavanda y vainilla suave distinguible de su prometida. Pensó que podría permanecer oliendo esa fragancia por toda su vida.

Su cabello estaba suave y brillante, incluso más cómodo que su propia almohada, y le hizo cosquillas. Quiso quedarse así para siempre, pero Akane comenzó a sollozar. La atrajo más hacia él mientras ella agarraba los pliegues de su camisa y hundía en rostro en su pecho para que no la viera llorar. Comenzó a trazar círculos con su mano en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Dolía verla así, y en ese momento se juró que jamás dejaría que ella sufriera como ahora.

Nadie notó los ojos oscuros y etéreos que los miraban pacientes tres ellos en las profundidades del bosque.


End file.
